Episode 14 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 14 (第14集), also known as "Chapter 14" (Chapter 拾肆), is the fourteenth episode of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden. It first aired on July 12, 2001 in Taiwan. The episode was followed by episode fifteen on July 19. Wallace Chung guest starred in this episode. Dong Shan Cai breaks up with Dao Ming Si in order to protect her friends. She drops out of school and moves to the fishing village, where her parents live. Si reverts back to his old self, while the F3 try to cheer him up. Plot Hua Ze Lei warns Dong Shan Cai that Dao Ming Feng may try to harm her friends. Lei's suspicions are confirmed, when Shan Cai calls Xiao You and later speaks with Chen Qing He. At Si's home, Shan Cai agrees to Feng's stipulations and Feng reverses the damage done to her friends' families. Shan Cai packs her things and leaves a note for Yu Sao. She waits outside in the rain to say goodbye to Dao Ming Si and explains the situation. A heartbroken Si asks her "have you ever loved me?", and her answer is "never". As she walks away, Shan Cai says in her head, "time and again, I knew I had fallen for Si." After saying goodbye to Yu Sao and dropping out of school, Shan Cai boards a train. Meanwhile, Chen Qing He is looking for Shan Cai and asks the F3 about her. They visit Si, who remains silent when they ask if he will "go after her." He nearly strangles Qing He, before they leave. Xi Men comments that "Si is back to his old self," while Hua Ze Lei mentions the look of "hatred" in his eyes. Shan Cai later reunites with her parents at the fishing village. They bring Shan Cai to their rented room. Despite being in debt, they brag about having a "rich son-in-law" to the townspeople. That night, Shan Cai walks along the beach and imagines Si still standing in the rain. A diver approaches Shan Cai and mistakes her for someone else. Shan Cai punches him in order to get away from him. In the meantime, Si slips further into his old self. The F4 try to take him home, when he becomes drunk and belligerent. He runs off and nearly gets hit by a car, before Qing He saves him. The following morning, Shan Cai begins working at a local restaurant, where the diver, Ah Song, works too. He reveals that he was drunk the previous night and has no recollection of her. Instead of working, Song lays about enjoying the beach. When Shan Cai complains, he asks her about the last time she went to the beach, sparking memories of Lei and Si. Song then comments that Shan Cai reminds him of his girlfriend who left him. Later, Song begins asking Shan Cai personal questions about Si. He suggests that she should "be with the person she loves." Shan Cai snaps at him, saying he "let go of the person he loves too." Xi Men and Mei Zuo organize a get together to cheer up Si. He immediately starts an argument with Xi Men, which dissolves into a full-blown fight. Shan Cai checks her phone and wonders if Si has forgotten her, when she sees no messages from him. At the same time, Song yells for his girlfriend to come back to him. The next morning, Xi Men swears to break his friendship with Si. After Mei Zuo tells him to calm down, the F3 begin discussing Shan Cai and Si again. Lei suspects Feng is the reason Shan Cai suddenly disappeared. They decide to stop trying to cheer up Si, and focus on figuring out what made Shan Cai leave in the first place. Xi Men asks Xiao You questions and eventually puts two and two together. Cast and characters Other *Ah Xiang *Zhong Ze Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) *Wallace Chung (Ah Song) Notes *This episode covers chapters one hundred and thirty-seven to one hundred and forty-five of the manga. *Scenes from episodes five, six, nine, and twelve are shown in this episode. *Shan Cai's mother's name is revealed to be Yue, which she shares with her actress, Wang Yue. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes